Phantom of the Opera (England)
by LouDiazGHottie
Summary: Jayne Hammond is an American girl of 20, she moved to England at the age of 18 to study at the conservatory in London, she works as deputy for soprano and choir singer, and suddenly start to happen very strange events Opera in London
1. Begins the strange and scary

Well, Hello readers, I'll do my fanfic based on the Phantom of the Opera 1989 movie, and I saw this movie one night and decided to make a fanfic about it, but with a twist, that will be crazy

* * *

Jayne was asleep in bed, she lives in England, London, to be more exact, she moved to this country 18 years, she is 20 years old, she woke up slowly, she yawned, Jayne went to bathe, The stagehands accommodate all of the next play, Joseph Gilbert drank liquor in his small aluminum bottle, we are in 2014, he is the gossip

"Hey Joseph, do you think the Phantom of The Opera is real?" Simon told his brother, he said seriously

"I saw him last night bro, I know what I saw, Simon" Jospeh said a little angry, his brother is very closed minded and incredulous

"Really?, What he was like?" Simon said in disbelief, he does not believe that

"Well it was rather high, wide-brimmed hat, a scarf covered his mouth and nose, he was dressed in black, I saw him, he's real," Joseph said quietly, he spoke the truth, Simon looked at him seriously

"Big Brother, this can not be real, the phantom of the opera happened over 143 years ago, he may not be alive, some say he sold his soul to the devil, but it is a lie, that's pure bullshit" Simon do not believe anything he says, Simon said seriously to his older brother, he left the place, Joseph was a little angry

Jospeh drank liquor, Jayne was tested, he got off place, he approached at her, Jayne looked at him with fear, she quickened her pace to leave that place, but Joseph stopped, she looked at him seriously, she had a bad feeling about this

"Hello beautiful, you will look very beautiful this morning, Jayne" Joseph said sadistically, he is very morbid and prurient, he looked at her with lustful, she had disgusted of him

"I have to go to practice, you're delaying me, please I have to go" Jayne said quietly, she did not want to be late

"Wait a minute, honey, I heard you're still a virgin, come with me, you'll enjoy" Joseph said sadistically, she was scared, he stroked her cheek

"You do not touch me, you filthy morbid" Jayne said angrily, she kneed him in the groin, she was running the place

Simon looked around, he was very shocked, Joseph endured the pain, he was hunched, Simon approached his brother, he was very angry with his brother Jospeh writhed in pain, he can not stand the pain, Simon sighed with tired

"Brother, let the quiet young girls, you deserve the knee she gave you, you're a fucking lewd" Simon said very angry, he does not like that, he was yelling at his brother

"Do not get in no matter what you" Joseph said harshly, he left the place, he was drinking on the sly

* * *

Jayne is already rehearsing, Nina Hiddleston is the lead singer, she is Margaret, in Faust, She is an intolerable, spoiled, self-centered woman, she believes the most beautiful of all, she opened her mouth to sing, but she started coughing uncontrollably, the nurse came to her, to check her throat

"Hey Miss Hiddleston, you can not sing until you get better, you have bronchitis" Peter said calmly, it's a nurse, she felt very bad

"Now, who's gonna sing?, There is no substitute for Nina" Lauren said calmly, she is one of the managers

"Mother, Jayne Hammond, can sing, I've heard her singing" April said with confidence

"Okay, step front, sing the Aria jewels" The director of the orchestra of the opera said calmly, Jayne sighed nerves, she is fearful

_**"There was once a king of Thule **_  
_**that, true to the grave, **_  
_**retained in memory of his beloved, **_  
_**a golden cup engraved .. "**_  
_**He had good manners, apparently."** _Jayne sang forces ,all came to hear Jayne singing, she was nervous

"We have our new star, for a month," Jerome said, is the patron of the Opera in England

Jayne smiles at night is the work, she went to take a step back, Nina appeared, she was angry, Jayne looked at her with boredom and fatigue, she just sighed, Nina was angry, Jayne stayed quiet, she walked, but Nina pulled her arm, Jayne looked at her seriously

"What's the matter with you?, Nina, hey you, let go of my arm," Jayne said seriously, Nina released her arm, Jayne rubbed her arm, she was confused

"Hey fucking bitch, I'll be sick, you sing like a lame sparrow, my voice is the most melodious, yours sounds like a rusty hinge" Nina said angrily, she can not scream

"I will not listen to you, do what the hell you want, let me quiet" Jayne said quietly, she went to get ready for the Work, Nina went to the Nurse

Jayne is now Margaret, in Faust, she is getting ready for the work, she is excited, nervous and anxious, she smiles, Joseph managed the backdrop for the play tonight, he drank a bottle of vodka in aluminum, he is a drunk hopelessly, he works tirelessly

"Joseph" A male voice whispered

"Who's there?" Joseph said very scared

He wants to ignore that voice, he continued to work with the backdrops, That man, that Joseph had one described appeared, but no one believed him Joseph was afraid, he was paralyzed from fear, he could not move, he was left without words

"Joseph, do not talk to me, you are very unwise" the man said with low voice and terrifying, he is the Phantom Of The Opera

"It was a minor accident, no one believed me, will not happen again" Joseph was finally able to speak, he said with great fear and trembling he feared for his life

"I Hate _"Little Accidents "_, honestly not happen again," said Erik Destler with sadism and anger

Joseph sighed with relief, he believed that he was saved, suddenly, The Phantom of the Opera hanged him, he died hanged, spent two hours, it is the work, Jayne was very nervous and encouraged, is the aria of the jewels, Jayne was ready for this, it was Erik to his box, he looked at the girl calmly

* * *

"I wonder  
Who was this young man,  
if a great lord,  
and his name" Jayne began acting, she said serenely, Jayne sits at her spinning wheel, and while spun sings an old ballad

_**"There was once a king of Thule **_  
_**that the nerve to the grave, **_  
_**I retain in memory of his beloved, **_  
_**An engraved gold cup ...**_  
_**Apparently I had the good modal"**_Jayne sang animos, Erik remembered her, she was the American girl, she was 18 when she arrived, she stopped, Erik is interested in her, she singing again

_**"No treasure owned and charm! **_  
_**The used on important days, **_  
_**and every time she drank it, **_  
_**her eyes filled with tears. **_  
_**When he felt death coming, **_  
_**lying on his cold bed, **_  
_**for it to his mouth **_  
_**her hand made a supreme effort ... "**_  
_**I have not known what to say, **_  
_**and since then I've flushed "** _Jayne singing in the mood, everyone was glad to hear at, she sang again

**_"And then, in honor of his lady, _**  
**_drank last; _**  
**_Cup trembled in his fingers, _**  
**_and sweetly surrendered his soul! "_**  
**_Only the great lords act in _**  
**_so resolute, so sweetly!" _**Jayne sang like he can do, she raised her voice and be heard louder, She pushes the wheel and heads to the pavilion, with slow steps

_**"Come! Not think about it anymore! **_  
_**Dear Valentine, if God hears me, **_  
_**I will see you! **_  
_**I'm here all alone! "** _She said, Jayne continues her role, she is very happy, see the door hanging corsage

**_"A bouquet!, Is Siebel, definitely!, Poor boy,"_** she would repeat calmly, she acted very well, she sees the box

_**"What do I see? **_  
_**Where does this rich casket? **_  
_**I dare not touch it, and yet ... **_  
_**I think this is the key! **_  
_**And if you are opening?My hand trembles! Why? **_  
_**Opening it, I do not do anything wrong! ... **_  
_**I guess "**_ Jayne singing, she continues to amaze everyone, she is self-taught in singing, she opens the box

_**"My God! Many jewels! **_  
_**Is it a dream what dazzles me, **_  
_**or am I awake? **_  
_**My eyes have never seen **_  
_**such riches! "**_ Jayne sang again, she leaves the jeweler on a chair and kneels to look at the jewelry she picks earrings

_**"If only I dared **_  
_**to prove an instant **_  
_**these earrings! **_  
_**Ah, there is precisely here, **_  
_**in the bottom of the chest, **_  
_**a mirror! How not to be flirty? "**_ Jayne sang, She gets earrings and looking in the mirror

**_"Ah, I laugh to see me _**  
**_so beautiful in this mirror! _**  
**_Is that you, Margaret, are you? _**  
**_Answer me, answer faster! _**  
**_No!No!Not you! ... No ... no _**  
**_That is not your face! _**  
**_She is the daughter of a king ... _**  
**_Not you .. _**  
**_She is the daughter of a king, _**  
**_to that greets happen! _**  
**_Ah!If he were here! _**  
**_If I looked like this! _**  
**_I find beautiful _**  
**_as a damsel! _**  
**_As a damsel _**  
**_I would be fine ... "_**Jayne singing much, she paced dancing, she stops, and she turns to the jeweler

**_"Let's finish metamorphosis! _**  
**_I still need to prove _**  
**_bracelet and necklace. " _**She sang, she sees the pearl necklace and bracelet, she puts

**_"Oh my God, it's like a hand _**  
**_will pose for me! _**  
**_I laugh at myself so beautiful in this mirror! _**  
**_Is that you, Margaret, are you? _**  
**_Answer me, answer faster! _**  
**_Reply, reply. Fast answer! _**  
**_Ah! If he were here! _**  
**_If I looked like this! _**  
**_I find beautiful _**  
**_as a damsel! _**  
**_Margaret, is not you _**  
**_That's not your face! _**  
**_No! She is the daughter of a king, _**  
**_to that greets happen! " _**Jayne admired, she sang with more energy, finished the aria of the jewels, the work ended, I had a long time, all applaud her, Jayne was very happy

Jayne was backstage, she's girlfriends were behind it, April Landers, Clarissa Smith and Tessa Kawasaki, these three are the best friends of her, Jayne saw a white rose with a black ribbon on the stick, she grabs and smells, she loves roses

"Hey girl" April said smiling, she hugs at her friend

"Hello friends, it was great" Jayne greeted her friends with joy, she is very happy

"Wow Jayne, you left me stunned with your voice, you have a beautiful angelic voice" Tessa said with joy, she congratulates her friend, with a slight tone Japanese, Jayne smiles of joy

"Congratulations Jayne, you've done very well," Clarissa is the bitterest of the group of friends, she said serious

"Thanks girls, I am very tired, let's go to sleep" Jayne said with great joy, she laughed much

they nodded, they went towards the rooms on that Clarissa looked up, she saw Joseph's body hanging on the beams, the body was cut down and a lot of blood, she cried very hard, shouting Jayne Tessa was silent, she was breathing heavily, April fainted from blood, she is hemaphobic

"What was it that happened?, Oh my God," Lauren said seriously, she said nervously


	2. looking guilty

Well, Hello readers, I'll do my fanfic based on the Phantom of the Opera 1989 movie, and I saw her one night and decided to make a fanfic about it, but with a twist, that will be crazy 


End file.
